mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Mordecai
Mordecai is a 23-year-old blue jay. He is one of the main protagonists of the series, first appearing in a non-canon short as a human cashier, who then morphs into a prototype Mordecai character. He later makes his first official appearance in the pilot episode, where he was the first to say a line. His voice is provided by the show's creator, J.G. Quintel. Mordecai is the first character to speak in the cartoon (starting from the pilot episode). Mordecai has been made for M.U.G.E.N four times, with one of those versions being an edit. He is also a striker of WlanmaniaX's Rigby edit. JG QUINEL tus ojo miran mis ojos el peor es mad. mordo un show mas es lo mejor del mundo oohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh FelixMario2011's Mordecai FelixMario2011 was going to make a new version of Mordecai. The original sprites by WlanmaniaX were used for one of Rigby's assists, which FelixMario2011 would use the sprites as part of his character. FelixMario2011 lost access to his computer while making Mordecai, and as such, no one really knows when its going to be released. All that's known is that Pops, Rigby, and Benson are going to be strikers. Madoldcrow1105's Mordecai Madoldcrow1105's version of Mordecai was first shown in one of his W.I.P. videos, but was mentioned a while earlier in a YouTube comment. It is fairly combo heavy, with both its AI files (entitled "seriousAI" and "brutalAI") taking advantage of this to different extents, has 2000 more power than the average character, and (like the majority of Madoldcrow's other characters) has a "finisher" attack. It contains references from MAD as well, such as Mordecai's "Lantern Hammer" hyper, which is derived from the episode RioA. Stats *Life: 1000 *Power: 5000 *Attack: 100 *Defence: 100 'Movelist' Key D = Down F = Right B = Left U = Up DF = Down-right DB = Down-left UF = Up-right UB = Up-left a/b/c = Kick x/y/z = Punch s = Taunt 'Specials' Assist - Pops Maellard- B, F, B, a Assist - Muscle Man - B, F, B, b Assist - Benson - B, F, B, c Zankou - B, DB, B, y Tumble - D, DF, F (while in the air) Tornado Grab - B, F, z 'Hypers' Society Laser - D, DF, F, x+y (uses 1000 power) Lantern Hammer - F, DF, D, DF, F, x+a (uses 1000 power) The Power - D, DF, F, a+b (uses 2000 power) Skeet Shot - F, B, D, x, z (uses 2000 power) FINISHER - D, DF, F, D, DF, F, s (¼ or less of maximum life left) (uses 5000 power) 'Palette Gallery' Mordecai pallete.png|''norm'' Mordecai pallete1.png|''cardinal'' Mordecai pallete2.png|''sparrow'' Mordecai pallete3.png|''thrasher'' Mordecai pallete4.png|''canary'' Mordecai pallete5.png|''toon (Original colours)'' Mordecai pallete6.png|''penguin'' Mordecai pallete7.png|''warbler'' Mordecai pallete8.png|''blackhawk'' Mordecai pallete9.png|''jayhawk (Colours of the Kansas Jayhawks' mascot)'' Mordecai pallete10.png|''albatross'' Mordecai pallete11.png|''woodpecker'' Dchan250's MvC Mordecai Edit A wikia user named Dchan250 released a new edit on May 1st with some different sounds and effects, (such as more MvC gameplay like MvC hyper backgrounds and sprite editing to give it more of a feel of an MvC type character.) Dchan250 made Mordecai's'' toon'' palette has his default one. On June 4, 2012, he finally updated his MvC Mordecai, including a new palette originally in Madoldcrow's old Mordecai. MarioAction949's Mordecai This Mordecai is a spriteswap of SC1614's Angry German Kid. The sprites are taken from WlanmaniaX's Rigby edit. Rapthemonkey9's Apocalyptic Mordecai Rapthemonkey9 made a Apocalypse Mordecai. It has a different pallete and increased power. JGearyAndJSlikk3's Mordecai JGearyAndJSlikk3 was going to make a Mordecai using edited sprites from Ivan Luiz's version. He will use Kung Fu Man as a base and assist Rigby, but the author said it would take forever to make him, so he decided to take a break from it, leaving it in hiatus. The quality is most likely to be that of his other creations. Gallery mord.gif|Old Mordecai Portrait by Madoldcrow1105 mord (1).gif|New Portrait Videos Video:Regular Show Mordecai M.U.G.E.N (Dowload) Video:MUGEN_-_Mordecai_and_Rigby_update_3_19_12_WIP Video:W.I.P. Showcase 2 Video:Mordecai VS. Team Zobbes Category:CharactersCategory:Cartoon CharactersCategory:TV Show CharactersCategory:Cartoon Network CharactersCategory:Regular Show CharactersCategory:W.I.P CharactersCategory:BirdsCategory:AnimalsCategory:StrikersCategory:1.0 Only CharactersCategory:The MUGEN Stand CharactersCategory:MalesCategory:Warner Bros. Characters Category:2010's CharactersCategory:Comic CharactersCategory:Video Game CharactersCategory:Fire Element UsersCategory:Firearms Users